


Real Or Not Real

by DramioneInLove



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneInLove/pseuds/DramioneInLove
Summary: Peeta has an important question for Katniss.





	Real Or Not Real

She'd been strange for days now.

This wasn't entirely unusual for Katniss. Sometimes, her gaze would cloud over, and she'd stop doing whatever it was that she was currently busy with. Peeta knew his wife was recalling the Games, the rebellion, or Finnick or Prim's death.

Something was different now, though. She'd stare off into the distance and a small smile would hover on her lips. She'd shake her head and smirk.

Something was off, and he wasn't entirely certain it was a bad thing.

So, one morning, as he was swirling the dishes through the soap suds in the sink, he stopped, deciding to get the truth out of her. He turned around, wiping his hands on a towel, and stared at her. She was sitting at the breakfast table, holding a cup of tea, and that smile was on her lips again.

"Katniss," he called softly.

She turned her eyes to him, smile evaporating, and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"You're pregnant," he blurted out. "Real or not real?"

She stared at him for a while, then her lips curved upwards, and his heart missed a beat.

"Real," she replied, and her smile grew as he crossed the kitchen to gather her in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, a short Everlark drabble. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
